Mental
by Aniki-xvi
Summary: Kanda Yuu a doctor in a nearby hospital with a white haired weird quiet patient who's hard to communicate with. Yullen, 1/2 HIATUS


**This story was written long before _Our school's Outcast_ and I'll want to finish that story first. Unless this story has more favortism than that one.**

**Enjoy and a Note: everything here is fictional and exept if i said something that happened to be real.**

**Sorry about the title but it came out in a rush.**

* * *

Again he's curled up in a corner, refusing to look at the people passing by or the ones in front of him.

"He won't communicate with us. Sorry Sir but your son is a hopeless case. I'm really sorry we couldn't help even though we tried our best. "

"……"

"Son, come here! It's us, Papa and Mama, don't you want to come home with us? Please… we beg you."

"……"

"Baby, come to me, please…. What do you want for dinner I'll get you anything you want! Darling, DO SOMETHING, OR ELSE WE'LL LOSE HIM FOR GOOD!!!!"

"……"

"This way we can't bring him back home. We can't even get anywhere next to him, nor can we budge him from his place… I'm afraid we'll need to leave him here."

"Darling, what are you talking about? THIS IS _**MY SON**_**!!!! MY FLESH AND BLOOD!!!** I'M NOT LEAVING HIM!!!!"

"But we have no choice! We CAN'T afford having someone like him in our house!! We have other children to take care of, _**and he's DANGEROUS!"**_

"_NOOO!!! BABY, I WANT MY BABY!!! I'M NOT LEAVING HIM IN THIS GARBAGE-BIN WITH ALL THESE STRANGERS!"_

"We can't help it. Let's go…"

"YOU!!! YOU ALWAYS HATED HIM, YOU DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO GET RED OF HIM!!! IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!!!! YOU'RE REALLY HAPPY AIN'T YOU??? STOP DRAGGING ME!!! I'M NOT LEAVING HIM!!!"

As the husband heaves his wife outside the hospital the screams disappeared. Their son left behind in the hands of the doctors until the day he dies or run away with no guardian.

_**THE OUTCAST**_

The day Yu Kanda was accepted to work in a hospital nearby his house in his field has finally arrived after two months of waiting. After getting the acceptation to his new work, he went right away to see his boss. The boss was a Chinese man by the name of Komui Lee, Kanda's opinion? '_Idiot, stupid a no good man who's impossible to correspond with.'_ At least the secretary, Reever was it?, new how to work things out. Now, what room was his patient? The place is enormous! Even though it hurts the pride if he continues to walk aimlessly he'll end up lost, there is no way around it he just will have to ask. _'Oh will here goes nothing.'_

"Excuse me, where is room 121? I seem to have trouble finding it." the young Chinese woman turned quickly, slapping him with her long pig tails.

"Oh sorry, I'm really sorry didn't mean to!" Kanda was dump-founded by the slap. _'Che´ _slowly aiming his look of disgust to the Chinese woman, now blushing of embarrassment and something else most probably. "R…right, you where saying? Room 101 was it?"

"No, it was 121. Do…You… Know… Where… It… Is?" trying his best not to snap at her, which was proving to be a failure.

"121, Are you sure? 'Cause I think you're wrong?"

"Yes, and no, I'm not wrong it says here clearly my patient is the occupant of room 121. So, where IS IT?" Not caring any more to keep his cool at all.

"Uhm… it's… at the left after this hallway. It's at the end of the hall. "

"Che" Kanda didn't even bother saying thanks to the girl.

"Oh boy, I just hope he'll mange to deal with the patient.

* * *

Finally found the darn room. Hope the patient won't give me a headache. So do I knock or just enter? Heck, they gave me keys to use, of course I won't knock! As I took a deep breath, closed my eyes for no apparent reason, I twisted the knob and opened the door without hesitation.

When I opened my eyes, my patient '_most probably' _stood with his back to me facing the sole window of the dull room. Dull, dirty, snow white, messy hair was placed on his body. A skin of an unhealthy pale colour where I doubt the sun ever meet eyes with, matching the white hair in its dirtiness. I was capable of inspecting my subject's a bit more before he notices me, for he was shirtless and only wore a worn out grey jeans, and was barefooted. When I gave his back more examination there were faint little scars on his overly pale back that seemed to be of a long time ago.

What caught my attention the most was the red wrinkled left hand of his with sharp looking black nails '_more likely claws' _. I can't really tell from the back but I'd say his form is a little small to a 15 years old teen, or so says the papers inside the folder they gave me. Enough of studying the subject physically now to work.

Time to get some attention. "Ughmm…"

"……" No words, but it seems that I got his attention judging from his now tense muscles.

"My name is Yu Kanda your new doc. You may not though call me by first name. Good mourning."

"……" Alright you're trying to ignore me I see. Take it easy Kanda, basics; remember the basics of the work. You have to get his trust, he's just doesn't know what to do about a person he doesn't know.

"What's your name? You do have one right? They didn't give me enough information about just your age blood type and how many years you've been here, and that you're Brit boy. Quite little for a Doc., I can't begin my work with just that you know."

"……" Still no word, this looks like it won't be easy.

"Ca-May I have a seat please?" had my hand on the lonely wooden chair.

"……"

"I'll take that as a yes." The chair was dusty. I took some time to study the room now.

The walls were dull grey, in need of repaint and fixing, and soon. The window was dirty enough that it couldn't reflect a thing and barely anything shown from the outside. A single bed with filthy sheets that were supposed to be white, same goes to the pillow occupied the right side of the room. and a bathroom that was accessed only from this room. That was it for the room beside the chair I was sitting on at that time.

Looking back at his subject, who still didn't turn to show his face, I remembered I had work to do other than sitting idly watching my surrounding. Clearing my throat, I was ready to try my luck again. "So, What is it that you've been looking at that is oh sooo interesting that you can't draw your eyes from it? it's not like you can see much from a dirty window like that. Seriously there is a limit to how much something can be dirty and you, boy, and your room had exceeded it, Big time!"

The boy seemed to be offended by the comment. Even though he didn't say anything it was obvious by the way he stiffened to. Or I think he was offended. Oh great now I'm doubting myself, just great!

"When was the last time you cleaned it? This is a hospital room not jail. That includes you too. Seriously did you even wash in the past year or so?" a little rasp on the teeth defiantly got him there.

_

In Bed At Night:

Alright so maybe I was too overconfident, the rest of the day I couldn't get any further with my subject, Heck; I couldn't even see his face! Imagine! And that stupid Komui didn't even give me a picture of his within the folder that was meant to _"help me"_ Yeah right!

Okay, so I couldn't get anywhere. I don't even know how to begin! How am I supposed to work with a guy like him? There is a limit to how missed 15 years old kid could be and the first impression says he had long passed it. My reputation is on the edge here, I have to find a way or else the good pay will be mine no more! Try thinking of a plan Kanda; don't let such a challenge beat you! Most importantly…… HE NEEDS A BATH! I'm not kidding; I'll get him in one somehow tomorrow.

Now let's sleep.

_

Next Day:

When I entered the room early mourning, he was sitting on the bed this time, covered by the filthy rag, looking out the window,_ again_. But, I've set my mind on giving him a bath even if I have to wash him myself, no matter how hard it proves to be!

"If I asked you, Mr. Patient, to come with me willingly would you?"

"……" seems like a no with him stiffing his body like that. Seems like I have to do it the hard way.

"You leave me no choice." Alright, SCREW all the basics of how you need to attain your subject's trust. He really does leave me no choice, and I'm not working with grubby dude!

I grabbed his deformed hand, and without being able to see his face, I threw him on my back and reached to a bag that I had had brought it beforehand with me that contained all he needs for a shower. Thankfully, the bathroom was reasonably clean enough and didn't need a lot of work on, maybe later I'll get to clean the kid's room.

While thinking of cleaning the room, I completely forget about the lump on my back. It was twirling and punching around a bit violently, no words just a fragment of noises every now and then of disapproving. When we finally managed to get to the tub – and it's not even 5 meters away- I had to toss him in after Turning the water on, getting him and his cloth that he slept with on all wet ( the bed-sheet fell on the way).

For the first time since the last two days, I at last saw his face with a dumfounded look on it wet. He had baby fat, chubby cheeks, white hair glued to his small round face – giving a child façade – big round grey eyes looking at me not knowing what to think of this misshapen that befell him. His limbs were sticking out from the bathtub dressed in last nights grey jeans under a white opened expect for the last to buttons dress shirt, barefooted as well.

"What? Do I have to strip you too??" He came back to reality from wherever he was and… pouted? Did I just see him pout? Oh well, just for mere seconds and turned his face to the side, hiding it under white hair after straitening his position in the still filling up water. "You're kidding? Say you are. I really do have to strip you out of your filthy cloth.

"……"

"Okay, okay! Aghr… you are unbelievable!"

I took off the shirt with no trouble; the problem was how to get the jeans off him? Since he was obviously not helping, I just went with the first thing that came to mind. I took hold of his legs and

pulled them up causing him to drop on his head hard, yanked the jeans and boxers off him. There was some reaction at hand, he hurriedly twisted and curled his body giving me his back, an action obviously from embarrassment, the red face proved my points even more.

"Oh, feeling shy? At least now I'm sure you're not a lifeless shelf."

"……"

I drew my sleeves up, reading myself to messy work. I took shampoo out of the bag and applied an enormous amount of it trying to finish the container in this one wash. He absolutely didn't like being a host to all this bubbles and shampoo. After working my fingers out on the hair, I have to work my whole arms and hands on scrubbing the body. I started scrubbing so hard on his back that before I realized it, he was already bleeding (faintly) from all the scrub. I glanced at his expression: he was biting his lower lips to prevent any screams coming out, and clenching his fists too hard the nails were about to dig in.

"…" This time I was the one with no words. I didn't know wither to apologize or to keep quiet. "S...sor…" couldn't continue.

Once I finished with his upper body and moved to the lower section, he quickly snatched the leave from my hand and with his finger pointed to me to turn my back, his face was flushed noot sure if it's from the heat, embarrassment, or something else.

I turned my back to him, not helping thinking his childish behaviour was kind of cute somehow. Waiting for him to finish, he cleared his throat. I turned back to him to wash all the soup off him. After doing so I took a clean big towel and dried him up, wrapped the towel around him and lead him back to the room. I told him to sit on the chair for a little while as I cleaned the room and replaced the dirty bed-sheets. After about half an hour or so the place was sparkling, no more filthy dirty smelling stuff found in this room.

I looked back at my patient to admire my hard work, and … I was speechless. Don't get me wrong, but I have to admit, after cleaning him up he looked, will, not bad, not bad at all in fact. For lack of better words he looked cute. And now that his face is clear a scar that wasn't shown before is as clear as sunshine.

On the left side of his face ran a scar along his cheeks with a pentagon shape at the forehead, going down it went a bit Zc-Zac with some kind a since of art in it. Whoever did it, didn't do it by accident, but meant doing it. The scar was implied from a blazing knife, a sick person no doubt. No wonder the kid is extra careful of who to trust. Aside the scar his face is flawless, sort of attracting in a cute way, I can understand how that person thought of wanting to ruin such a nice face, having to study criminals' way of thinking, but he was wrong. I don't know how his face was without the scar, but the kid ain't ruined nor ugly even now.

"Ahm" coming back to reality, it seems like while I was thinking, I subconsciously came close to my patient's face, too close. There were mere inches between our faces; I was too caught up studying the scar to notice on myself. He had a perplexed look on his face, and I believe I saw fear? Better not to push my luck any further, I pulled away and stepped few steps backward, keeping my distance.

"See! All you needed is a nice clean up and look at yourself; if I were gay I would've laid you right away!" Oops maybe I should've said that.

At hearing my comment – sarcastic that is obviously he didn't get me though- he sprang from his seat and backed to a corner, curled up grabbed his head in his hand, in a desperate defence mode. Oh, great, now, what to do?

"Look, I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said, I was just being sarcastic, you know what that is, saying that opposed to what you really mean." I moved closer to him with open palms, clear to his eyes that they were harmless. I don't want to look rude or mean, after all he's still a child.

"Want me to comb your hair?" huh? That's awkward… I mean I didn't accept him to loosen up to just that. He relaxed his limbs and looked at the floor. Well, what do you know? I Mr. Yuu Kanda the great doctor had unwind the kid from the second day. Ain't I amazing?

* * *

"Whoa! Kanda long time no see! Where have you been body?" Lavi Junior Bookman, a redhead and an only friend of Kanda as much as he hate admitting it.

"Che, what are you doing here, rabbit?" Kanda happened to be at a café near his house when he met Lavi.

After combing the kid's hair and dressed him up, he spent the rest of the day having a one sided conversation with the boy, hoping to reach somewhere. And then his designed time with the white haired boy was over. Kanda, looking for a little rest from thinking of the kid and how to break the ice, came to the small café that sold his favourite food, Soba.

"So…" Lavi leaned closer to Kanda, both setting on the bar next to each.

"So what?"

"So… what's new? I've heard you found a new job. I believe it was at Komui's hospital, correct?"

"Since you're so smart why do you ask?"

"I heard that from Lenalee, she works at her brother's hospital too."

"Who?"

"My new girlfriend of course!" saying it proudly as he slammed his fist on his chest. Quickly leaning forward, "How's your new patient?"

"Awkward looking kid, with scars all around, was filthy like his room until I cleaned them today. Didn't talk to me yet, I don't even know his name. Heck, I didn't know his _face _until today! And refused to be touched until later today."

*Whistles* "that's one missed up kid you have. Knowing you and your skills to take that long for a patient to loosen up to you, he must be missed up."

"Here's your Soba, Sir "

"True."

The rest of the dinner was spent talking about random things. After that Kanda went back home to talk a nice lotus scented shower. Then, he took a sip of water and went to bed, hoping he won't have any trouble tomorrow and hopefully get something from the kid. He asked his boss but from what he was told he came in like that and no one new why, he refused to talk for 4 years – the number he spent in the institute – if they did he would've been healed long ago.

_

The Third Day:

Did you see how skinny my patient is???? He is Sooo damn skinny! It's so pale skin on bones, weird enough the face is chubby, it contains baby fat but the rest of the body is nowhere as chubby or healthy! So I, the great Kanda Yuu, have decided to bring some food from what I have in my apartment! *open the fridge* okay…. *Sweet drop* ha ha ...... maybe I should buy something on my way, or better yet let me reload my fridge.

I stood in front of my patient's room. I brought some junk food, Ramen, and some Soba for me on my way here. I hope the kid eats. Will I have to feed him? Hope not.

I opened the door expecting to see the kid staring out the now clean window, as always. I was surprised to see he was still in bed, the mop of white hair coming from under the blanket, where a lump in the size of a human curled up. I wander if he's sick.

I came slowly closer to the kid, sat on the edge of the bed and turned look down at him. I reached my hand to him as slowly as I could, not because I was afraid mind you, just to not scare or something. You know it's just a normal reaction when you try to reach for a kitty to not scare it. I guess that's it, I consider him a kitty since he really resembles one. When my hand was millimetres away from his head, I had second thoughts after all I didn't want to lose the little trust I gained cause of a foolish act, no matter how small it may seem to others.

I got over my hesitation and patted his head as softly and gently as possible. That would've been a no-no outside with any one else, but a patient is another thing, he needs it. His hair is so soft! I mean yes this is not the first time I touched it but I can't stop being amazed about it! It feels like cat fur! And I just love cats!!! Ain't they cute? *A little blush painted his face* Uughm! Enough talking about cats, back to my subject.

As I patted him he leaned into the touch completely relaxed, after a while he sprang awake and backed to the corner sticking his back to the wall with a heavy breath. I told him as I opened my palms for him again "it's fine it's just me I won't hurt you." He just stared at me still not relaxing. I sighed and went to bring the food that I had earlier discarded at the door.

I put all the food on the floor, and told him to come. I was expecting him to hesitate for a while, but before I know it, he was in front of me from the end of the room and gawking on the food. Seconds after that… that sight, reaction, response? I admit I was completely struck, I didn't know what to think! I mean the kid that refused to even look at me willingly was lowering his defence at the mere sight of food? Then he clenched, he returned back to normal.

5 min went by and he didn't touch the food that he obviously craves for. "what are you waiting for?" he just stared ahead without a word. It hit me then that he may have thought the food is poisoned or something of the like. "don't worry, it's not poisoned." He clearly didn't believe me. Oh great, now I have to seriously feed him? I was joking!

"Do I have to feed you? Here." I took a burger and went closer to him, I leaned to feed him. He leaned farther away from while clutching his mouth shut. "okay, okay! Here, I'll take a bite, though I hate this junk, so you confirm that it's _NOT_ poisoned." I did, and again I tried with the side opposite to where I bit, still no trust. Wait! He doesn't happen to be thinking of the witch's apple plan in the story _Snow White,_ does he? Let's try. I tried again this time giving him the side that I ate from. What do you know? He seriously is a kid, To think there is anyone who would try a witch's plan from a fairy tale! He took his first bite slowly devouring the taste with a bit uncertainty; following the first slow one came other, a bit each time he became faster and faster more certain now. the kid on his starving he continued eating the burger from my hand without a stop, closing his eyes for better concentration on the heavenly taste alone, to the point where he bit my fingers strongly.

"Ouch, that hurts!" And I mean it! the kid definitely did some damage to them, a bet some blood is flowing, maybe even broken fingers!

The kid had finally returned to reality by my scream, that or the taste of blood, stunned in his place just looking blankly at the fingers that are still in his mouth. His eyes started to wide slowly till the point where they can't anymore, fear overwhelmed him, and he quickly released my fingers and backed away from me to the wall. Horror was all over his face, he was terrified of my feedback towards his actions. How did I know? First: the permanent, painful looking, red scar on his face. Second: I am a psychiatric; it is my job to know how people think, and act, and to know the reasons behind them.

Now, as a psychiatric I have to calm my patient and to regain whatever trust I again by acting wise. I crawled slowly to him with as much tranquil aura I can mange. With each move I make he backs to the wall even more, desperate to run away from what harm I can do to him, _horrified, _his mind can't think about anything except probably hope by sinking to the wall, it would somehow crack open and free him. Poor kid, the wall didn't listen to him, neither did I stop. I raised the hand that he bit and reached for his white head, causing him more fear, and I patted him.

I won't be lying if I said 'I think I'll treasure this moment' though you may think it is not worth it, but for me the reaction that I got, especially from that patient, was valuable. His hysteria stopped immediately at my touch, following it he leaned further into my touch and… and teared up, right after, he began a fit of crying and howling out loud as he clang to my chest. As he cried his heart out I patted him and stroked his soft hair as I sign of comforting him with no words went between us. His cries were worth a thousand years of pain and sorrow, so I didn't mind him dirtying my newly brought shirt. It was sort of nice seeing all that being emptied from him, guess that's an overly soft psychiatric way of thinking. He kept on crying strongly for a complete half an hour and continued for another hour with soft weeping and gradually falling into sobbing until he fell asleep in his position – clinging to my chest or more likely gripping to my whole body – I lifted him up to his bed -bridal style if you have to insist- and tugged him in his clean warm blanket.

I looked out the window, it was already sunset. With him asleep I consider myself finished for today. What was puzzling me is, I didn't waste a lot of time with him today, yet it finished in a flash, guess it's all that crying that he did. Now, what was I supposed to do with all the food?

I left his room after having my soba for dinner, and stored the food in a corner in the room, so that the kid eats it when he wakes up. On my way out of the institute I passed by the girl that slapped me with her hair last time. Oh great, she turned to talk to me, oh well here comes displeasure.

"Kanda-san, it's nice to see you again! How are you doing and how's your patient?" she said it with a smile all over her face. Disgusting.

"Everything's fine." And that was the most I was ready to share with an annoying stranger, I kept on moving not listening to her calls.

I spend the night doing housework, nothing much about it. After I finished ironing my cloths I took a sip of water and went to sleep.

Good night.

_

The Forth day:

I woke up today on a phone ringing, it was my foster father, Tiedoll. He was being the same overprotective father that he always been. Once I assured him everything was going fine he finally finished the phone call. I looked at the alarm it was 4:39 not too early considering that I wake up 5:00 a.m. and work starts at 8:00. I made myself a small breakfast, ate it and then I took a shower, readied myself to go to work early today. It didn't bother me to see the kid early mourning; I was actually somehow excited actually.

The road to him was uneventful. I reached the building with no troubles; I avoided the few who were awake. I arrived at the kid's room, and walked in. For my own surprise he was awake and looking at the doorway as if he predicted my early coming. "Where you expecting me at this time or are you just that anxious to see me again?" I asked him in a teasing tone, he surprised me again twice after each day by the reaction I got. He suddenly blushed and averted his eyes from me. I made a note to think about that later. I sat at the edge of his bed. "Good mourning, slept well?" he lowered his head in shame, hiding his face with his long bangs. is he ashamed about falling sleeping in my grip yesterday? "So now can I know your name?" no move, guess no.

I put his breakfast and waited until he comes down, he did after awhile. The rest of the day was spent quiet eventless, I started telling him stories that I memorized, everything from tragedy to romance to happy ending stories, fairy tales and real stories that I heard. He kept listening intently to every word, every tone I made and even to my subconscious body movement, or my habit to semi-act stories I tell. Basically, today I was a telltale. And it wasn't the least bit annoying. I actually had fun with his responses to what becomes of the story characters, he gets so into the story that it feels like he partially see the events in front of the way he gets surprised, sad, happy, angry, annoyed, and laughs. I kind of felt warm inside as he seemed to have had fun today.

I saw Lavi today; I was in a good mode and didn't feel like kicking him to the other side of the world. We had a civilized conversation, as much as civilized as a talk with the red rabbit can be. Lavi gave me tickets for a movie he happened to have extras for. They were two, I guess I can get the kid to see a little of the outside world some time, the hospital shouldn't mind as long as he's under supervision of a doctor. Next week would be great.

I went straight home after talking to Lavi, unlucky me I had a visitor, one of my foster brothers Marian was already waiting inside. I asked for his sudden visit, his answer…: "What? I can't check on my little brother every now and then?" well at least he isn't annoying like all my other brothers. We had dinner and discuss each one's carrier life and how it's been going. He stayed up until ten and then excused himself for he had work early tomorrow. After I finished tidying up I took a quick bath and then went to sleep.

_

The Ninth Day:

The passing week came and went without much anything going on. Tomorrow is the day I'm planning to get him outside those four walls. I'm making it a surprise for him.

I readied myself to go to work, it was 7:30. The read to the hospital was normal, yet for some unknown reason I had a bad feeling. The building state was ordinary, nothing's wrong. As I reached the white haired kids room, the feeling grew worse and stronger, I was capable of feel my heart pumping, I wondered why, I hoped nothing's happen to the kid. I opened the door to see his room full with nurses and he wasn't on his bed, nor near the window. I started freaking out then.

"What's happening, where is the kid?" I tried to stay calm and not snap on them. They looked back at me, lowered their heads to the ground and kept silent. But I couldn't. "WHERE IS THE KID?!" They were driving me crazy I couldn't handle it. "I SAID, WHERE IS HE?!" Then came my boss, Komui Lee, He tried to calm me, but failed miserably. As I doctor and a grown man I shouldn't had been that freaked out, I should be more open minded and have tried to give them time to answer, but fear and anger blinded my senses and couldn't handle the mere thought that he could be hurt or anything, though nothing said he was hurt, but the nurses action, the guilt on their faces, and their silence, I just couldn't help thinking the worse. I guess I grew attached to the kid for spending so much time with him through out the passing week and the fact that he never ever had any visitors, to the point that I won't be surprised that he only knows me from the outside world except the previous psychiatrics and the nurses that he doesn't even look at.

"We're sorry, but, Mr. Kanda, we are currently are searching for him, he went missing. We first noticed it when one of the nurses happened to be passing by and found the door opened and no one was in it. Knowing the kid, he doesn't ever come out of the room, but we searched to whole institute and we didn't find any hint of where he could though just now before you came someone saw him leaving the institute. I came to tell the nurses to search outside the gate." "Would you like to join searching for him?"

I didn't wait for another word; I dashed to the door and rushed to outside of the building where he always stared. I couldn't think straight at all at that time, I just went wherever my feet took me and hoped he was there. The hospital's harem was huge and all by all was isolated from the busy life of the big city. From how afraid I was, I didn't think of taking the car, but instead I searched on foot for him. I went everywhere on search for him. I rummaged around the hospital's harem, in the neighbouring ally's, nearby parks, shopping centres, restaurants, and asked people who happened to pass by me, no one saw such a kid with white hair, or they didn't differentiate him from an old man.

I was loosing whatever little sanity I kept with each passing minute, it had been seven hours and I'm searching for him. It was 3 p.m. when I met Lavi at the museum he works at, where I went to look out for the kid. "LAVI!!! ?! *heavy breathing while resting on the knees*

"Kanda…? What happened to you? You are in a mess dude, are you okay?"

"I SAID 'DID YOU SEE HIM'?"

"See who? I didn't understand I word you said when you came in?"

"A White Hair Kid with a Red Scar, Did YOU SEE HIM AROUND OR NO????!!!"

"Hmm… I don't think so, sorry dude." And he did look quite sorry in fact. At that moment I felt totally broken and lost I didn't know what I should do… "Wait, actually I think I did see someone with such features…"

"WHERE!" I couldn't hold myself back at that moment and subconsciously I held him by the rim of his shirt, and pulled him toward me, 'till we where face to face.

"Okay, okay I will, I wasn't going to hide it from you anyways. Chill dude, you're… choking me…"

"…" I put him down with feeling of guilt for attempting to hurt him when he was only trying to help me find my patient, I'll apologize properly to him later, but at that time finding the kid was top priority.

"I _**think **_I saw him in the east part of the city at around 12:40 or so, remember I'm _**not sure." **_I didn't believe how I got out of the museum, before he even finished his sentence. I don't know how I managed to reach the east part of the city, but when I knew it I was already at the other side of the town looking out for him, keeping my eyes 10/10 to any and each corner he can be at. As my mind was way too busy to try and find the kid, I didn't notice it becoming dark.

I looked every where, hidden places, dark ally's, and even all the way to going down the sewers! At the end I was growing tired of the entire search and running around, I was totally losing my will to keep looking for him and just keep it for the cops or give him up for a lost case. While I was walking back to my apartment through an ally, I passed by something laying on the corner, I wasn't so sure what it was, I came closer still I didn't recognize it. I came closer, I saw back of a white hair that I know just too well, with a small body curled, giving me his back.

"YOU! Are you alright?!" My mind was too busy trying to figure out what was he doing here at the other side of the world to the hospital. I bent down to him to see him clearer; I stepped on some dark liquid that was all around him. I started to freak out. "Oi!!! What's wrong? Oi! Answer me, what went wrong?!!"

I turned his body to face him face to face. it was dark so I couldn't see everything, but he was breathing heavily, his eyes were tightly shut, and blood ( the dark liquid that I saw before) was pouring out of his mouth, and his forehead was boiling! I didn't have to think twice to know what to do. I held him up bridal style and went to my house that happened to be not too far away.

I spent the way in worry, wondering to what had happened to my patient, I don't know why I was so worried, and even now I don't want to think of it, in fear of any thing going wrong.

And that's all for now, write to you later My Daily Record.

When I woke up, I was in an entirely different room than the one I'm usually locked up in; looking out the window I noticed it was mourning. I was on a king sized bed that obviously someone else was sleeping next to me at night for it was missy. The bed sheets and blanket looked expensive and they were of black colour and the room. The bed stand had a nice looking globe on and the room all in all looked nice and expensive.

I started to regain yesterday's event bit by bit. The last thing I remember was that I was lying in a dark ally after having all my strength taken away from me by all the walking and running I did. I smelled a nice scent coming from the other side of the door, I felt hungry on the smell so I decided to go out and see what the smell was for. The moment I stepped on the floor I felt dizzy and couldn't stop myself from falling to the ground with a loud sound.

I was doing breakfast for my guest and myself when I heard a loud crash coming from my room – where I kept the kid sleeping after attending to his fever which is by the way still didn't go down- I threw everything from hand and went quickly to him fearing from any harm upon him.

The door suddenly opened and a long Asian man came running into the room. He had long silky black hair that had a hue of midnight blue in it tied loosely with a whit ribbon, he seemed familiar but I was just too dizzy to recognize him. He came to me with worry written all over his face, I was astonished by all the worry he showed for me.

"Are you alright? Do you feel pain anywhere? Did your fever rise? Did you have a nightmare? Is there anything you want?"

If I said before I was astonished by the look of worry, now I'm speechless. I looked around the empty room to see who he was talking to, but there was only the two of us, I looked back at him from where I still sat on the ground and raised my finger pointing it at myself with a questioning look at my face.

"Of course I'm talking to you! Do you see anyone else here I might be talking to? Of course not! Now answer, ARE YOU HURT?!"

I shook my head rapidly scared of the tone he gave me, and lowered my head while looking up at him. The sigh he gave after my answer was a heavy one that I knew from it that he did care for my will being, which was awkward since no one did ever. I was so dumfounded, my eyes were wide, as something wet ran down my face.

"What are you crying for?" he asked me as he had his fists on his slender waist. I touched the tears and whipped them out. I looked back at him with a tilt head and an undertrained smile. He looked at me with more worry in his midnight blue eyes, and in a second he was down hugging me, tightly. I didn't know what to think of what's happening to me, and he said…

"I was worried sick about you! I'm so thankful you're alright. Never do that again to me, got it?" I couldn't see his face, but his body was shaking whilst my back started to get wet. Was he crying for me? 'I … I …. I don't understand what's going on!' I felt bad for not remembering who he is. I wanted to make sure he didn't mistake me to someone else. I pushed him off me a little just enough for me to see his face and I tried to ask him, but keep in mind I hadn't talk for a very long time, I don't even remember when was the last time I talked.

"E…Ex…c…us…d…I…u…n…no…me…" I tried my best. I took some heavy breath after it. I looked back at him; I saw shock on his face as he stared back at me.

"You… you talk?!" then he shook his head. "I… I mean, of course you talk. The question should've been, are you starting to talk again, after all these years?"

I was confused, how long did he know me, and how can't I remember him. I tried to force my memory by scratching the back of my head as hard as I can. For some reason I wasn't afraid to talk to this stranger, awkward. I even feel completely safe to talk to him again, or to even relax in his presence it's like he will protect me. He feels so familiar like I've spent most of my time with him before. Oh, if only I can remember! He deserve to not be ignored I'll try to talk again with him.

"I … I tr…y…do… you…n…no… me" "WAH! YOU ARE TALKING, HAHA!!! GIVE ME A HUG, YOU LITTLE MOYASHI! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT I REALLY AM A GREAT DOC.!!! BANZAI!" And again with the squashing, I don't understand what's he so happy about? Darn, his hugs are just too bone crushing, I can feel what ever ribs I have are slowly being turned to little pieces! Oh, oh,oh, oh I can't breath.

"S…sorry… b…b…but I ca…n't brea…" "My bad sorry, I didn''t suffocate you did i?" Finally, I can breathe again! Yahoo! Anyways, back to the topic, who in the world is he? …. And why is he looking at me weirdly? I'm starting to have second thoughts about trusting him.

"Something's wrong? You don' t seem quite normal, is there something bothering you?" I shook my head no, he didn't seem to believe me, but then I thought he should know, it's not good to keep pretending, and I might get some answers, so I shook my head yes.

"What is it? you know you can trust me, right?"

"I… d…don't kn…know… you. Ar…are you… su… re… you… di… didn't mis… take…me?" He looked at me hardly and the he said:

"Oh I am so damn sure you're my patient! There is no one except you with white hair and a big huge unique red scar on their left cheek, nor a some one as small build as you. Hmm, yeah I'm sure, you're one of a kind, unique, and matchless. Of course I didn't mistake you to any other lowlife human! But now, about you not knowing me… that is quite despairing."

"hmm…" *tilt had with a confused look*.

"Let me remind you of myself: I am your psychiatric, I've spent the past month or so with you, especially the last week, since you spent it asleep in my room. And I took care of you, I still didn't tell the hospital that I found you, in fact they are still searching. Don't worry, I'm not planning to get you back to that jail, they don't know how to treat you well, but I'll make sure you get raised the best raising there is with me, so yeah I'm planning to keep you here. What do you think?"

"*blink**blink*" wha-huh? You lost me, what?

"Simpler words, if you like, you can stay here with me, or go back to that room, you remember it correct?"

I nodded, hell yeah I remember that freaking room so damn well! But, stay here with this stranger? Will, he did say he took care of me for the past week while I was asleep, but he may be lying.

"You don't need to answer me now, have your time 'til you're back on your feet. Until then, this is your home; feel free to do whatever you want!"

This guy's hyperness is freaking me out! He's just too happy and too exited! And I don't know what can make someone jumpy like him, he seems like he wants to hug me again, and that's just plain weird for me.

* * *

**I hope to read some reviews, like a real handful of them. And i would like to know if you like this story better than Our school's Outcast. in fact i would love if you can give me some ideas i would be thankful and I don't want it to be long maybe just one more chapter or two MAX.**

**I am Very sorry if there is any typing mistakes or spelling or just simply any other mistakes.**

**Again I would like to see some Reviews and I'll continue my work on the 7th Chapter of the other story.**


End file.
